1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to carrying bags for carrying a variety of accessories and more particularly to men's purses.
2. Description of Related Art
Carrying bags have evolved over the years of various types, shapes, sizes and textures for different purposes and uses to transport large or small items whether heavy or light. One conventional carrying bag is the lady's handbag or purse which have been primarily used to transport small personal accessories such as cosmetics, sunglasses, wallets and many other items. Typically, lady's handbags comprise an oblong-shaped bag made of a leather or synthetic material, which may include a number of interior or exterior pockets and a strap for carrying the handbag in one's hand or over one's shoulder. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,063,850; 2,533,850, and Des. 251,574 disclose a few examples of lady's handbags that have been developed over the years. U.S. Pat. No. 2,063,850 issued to Syracuse discloses a lady's handbag having two pockets accessible through zippers on the top of the handbag, and two end pockets accessible through longitudinally disposed side zippers. This handbag is designed to carry diapers, bottles and other desired items for the care of an infant while traveling or away from home. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,850 issued to Lewis another lady's handbag is disclosed having two flat body portions with circumscribing metal frames which are hinged together, the flat body portions having a number of interior pockets. The flat body portions may be closed together by a latch arrangement on the metal frame. Nemuth et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,063,850 disclose a lady's handbag made in a U-shaped structure wherein two separate top zippered pockets are folded into a side by side arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,574 issued to Molinari et al. discloses a handbag made in the shape of a tennis shoe with a zipped pocket along the top thereof.
Carrying bags have also been developed for transporting items associated with special activities such as shopping, work and sports activities. For example, Ferguson, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,412 discloses a belt purse for a shopper having a zippered top pocket and several overlaid open pouch-type pockets. The pockets are accessible from the top side of the purse. Owlett in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,504 discloses a shopping organizer comprising a one piece backing sheet foldable into upper, middle and bottom sections with a flap that wraps around the handle of a market basket. The organizer includes a sleeve for retaining a pen, a clip for retaining papers, and various pockets for storing coupons, shopping lists, calculators and other items. A pocket calculator holder useful for school or work is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,059 issued to Hayes which includes a holder body having a front portion and a back portion attached to form a pocket having a closed bottom, closed sides, and an open top. The holder can be secured to a waist belt or a shoulder strap. As to sports activity bags, one example is shown in Primley, U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,565 which discloses a golf ball carrier including a large open pocket for carrying at least a dozen golf balls, with other smaller pockets therein for carrying pens, golf rule book, extra score cards and other golf related items.
More recently, men have also taken to carrying purses which provide more accessory capacity than a traditional men's folded back pocket wallet. Such men's purses are hand carried and include a large bag zippered on top, which zipper opens to access items within the bag. Another men's accessory wallet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,655 issued to Olson which is adapted for fitting over the waistband of trousers. The wallet comprises three adjacent pliable fabric panels with pockets therein which panels are affixed together at their top edges to permit the wallet to straddle the waistband of an article of clothing. Another clothing accessory wallet is disclosed in Berman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,187 which includes a base panel, the upper portion having a pair of belt loops through which a wearer passes their belt thereby securing the wallet to his trousers. The lower portion includes a tie string which the wearer ties around his thigh, and the intermediate portion includes closeable and open pockets.
However, a convenient easily manipulated men's purse is still needed and would provide an advancement in the art.